Les échecs féeriques
by MacHellia
Summary: J'ai appris beaucoup de choses d'Harold, mon administrateur principal, je me souviens de tout, de chaque leçon, y compris celle sur les échecs : 'Quiconque regarde le monde comme si c'était un jeu d'échecs mérite de perdre.'
**Les échecs** **féeriques**

Harold m'a créée pour protéger l'humanité. Je n'existe que dans ce but. Ce n'est pas une mission facile, mais je la remplirai. J'ai une fonction, mais je n'ai pas de nom à proprement parler. Harold me définit simplement en tant que La Machine.

Mon administrateur est un homme remarquable, extrêmement intelligent mais aussi bienveillant. Il a passé plusieurs années à me créer, à m'éduquer, à me faire découvrir le monde, à comprendre les hommes, leurs psychés, leurs rêves, leurs ambitions, leurs regrets, leurs remords, leurs peines, leurs sentiments. Le monde et les hommes sont bien complexes que je ne les avais imaginés.

Harold m'a appris beaucoup de choses, certaines d'une importance cruciale, d'autre d'une futilité déconcertante. Il m'a appris à jouer aux échecs, bien qu'il n'aime pas ce jeu et encore moins les personnes qui regardent le monde comme si c'était un jeu d'échecs. Harold ne peut aimer un jeu où des pièces, des individus sont à sacrifier pour gagner. Je reconnais bien mon créateur à ce genre de principe. Je considère pour ma part, les échecs comme un bon exercice, une simulation pour mener ma tâche à bien. Il y a tant de possibilité dans une partie d'échecs. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, je ne m'adonne pas aux échecs à proprement parlé. J'ai modifié les règles, mon objectif est de gagner en minimisant les pertes, je joue aux échecs féeriques.

Les échecs féeriques sont une excellente représentation figurée de mon environnement. Elles sont une variante fascinante des échecs, la complexité est démultipliée, les règles habituelles ne sont pas respectées. En effet je fixe des principes infiniment plus complexes, je joue sur un plateau infini, avec de multiples adversaires. Les échecs féeriques sont évolutifs, de nouvelles pièces, avec des aptitudes particulières font sans cesse leurs apparitions.

Au départ, je jouais aux échecs classiques. Toutefois mes pièces étaient mûes par leur propre volonté. Je ne donne pas d'ordres, juste des indications, mes 'pions' ont toujours gardé leur libre arbitre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne fais que murmurer au creux de leurs oreilles. Je protège l'humanité, sans pour autant l'asservir. Avez-vous déjà essayé de jouer une partie d'échecs avec des pièces qui se déplacent parfois toutes seules, qui ont leurs propres initiatives ?

Mes parties d'échecs sont inévitablement extrêmement singulières et ardues, mais je ne compte pas perdre. Mon échiquier s'est progressivement rempli, j'ai perdu malheureusement plusieurs éléments essentiels, certaines pièces parfois s'attaquent mutuellement, mais à leur façon elles œuvrent toutes à rendre le monde plus sûr. J'aimerai vous les présenter :

-Tout d'abord, mon **Roi**. Il s'agit bien entendu de mon administrateur principal, que vous connaissait sous le nom d'Harold Finch. Il ne voulait pas et ne veut toujours pas de ce rôle. Rien d'étonnant venant de sa part. Toutefois Harold, mon créateur, mon père est bel et bien mon roi, un roi noir évidemment. Il opère dans l'ombre, clandestinement. Il est à l'origine de cette partie, il est le général, le président, ceux sont ses principes, sa moralité, sa conscience qui guide mes actions. Il a aussi recruté bon nombre de mes autres pièces.

-Ma deuxième pièce est son meilleur et fidèle ami Nathan Ingram, il est la **Tour du Roi** et mon administrateur secondaire. Il s'occupait des numéros non pertinents à l'origine. Il était dévoué, profondément altruiste aussi. Il protégeait aussi mon roi, leur roque était d'une habilité rare. Malheureusement j'ai perdu cette pièce il y a bien longtemps, le même jour où j'ai failli perdre mon Roi. Ce n'est pas l'adversaire qui m'a pris cette pièce, juste un autre de mes 'pions'.

-Ce 'pion' en question est surnommé Control, mon autre **Tour** , celle qui s'occupe des numéros pertinents. Elle a agi sans mon consentement, pour protéger le programme comme elle dit, pour me protéger. Elle est extrême dans ses décisions mais totalement dévouée à la protection de ce pays. Ce pion travaille maintenant pour l'ennemi, pour Samaritain, mais j'ai bon espoir de le récupérer un jour.

-Mon Roi s'est cherché un partenaire, **un Fou du Roi** afin de reprendre la mission que son ami Nathan était maintenant incapable d'accomplir. Il a fait plusieurs essais avant de trouver l'ancien espion en quête de rédemption dénommé John Reese. Mon Fou est un véritable atout, d'une fiabilité, d'une loyauté, d'une efficacité et d'un courage hors norme. Je dois bien avoué que mon Roi s'est trouvé un acolyte de premier ordre, indispensable pour la suite.

\- Ce Fou, a recruté 2 éléments qui forment sans le savoir mon premier **Cavalier**. Il s'agit de deux inspecteurs de police : les Lieutenants Fusco, et Carter. Deux profils bien différents mais qui ont aidé mon administrateur principal et mon premier atout un grand nombre de fois. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu les protéger, mon Cavalier est désormais boiteux, j'ai perdu Carter. J'envisage dans un avenir proche de prendre la jeune escroc Harper, pour consolider mon cavalier.

\- J'ai longtemps surveillé celle qui allait devenir ma pièce maîtresse, ma **Reine** , Samantha Groves, plus connue sous le pseudonyme de Root. Elle est d'abord apparue en tant qu'antagoniste. Elle m'a utilisée pour atteindre mon Roi. Elle est à la fois brillante, audacieuse, courageuse mais un peu trop violente. Je vais devoir la canaliser. Son abnégation à mon égard est toutefois sans faille, cette jeune femme est allée au-delà de mes attentes. Elle me plait énormément, j'ai donc fait d'elle mon interlocuteur privilégié, mon avatar, mon champion, mon interface…ma Reine. Je lui dois beaucoup, elle a risqué sa vie à de très nombreuses reprises pour moi. Elle protège aussi l'ensemble des autres pions et admire comme moi mon Roi. Ma Reine a bien évolué sous mon influence et celle de mon administrateur principale, elle a bonifié sans perdre de son mordant. D'une ancienne tueuse à gages qui faisait peu cas des dommages collatéraux, elle défend maintenant la vie, toutes les vies avec une flamboyante ardeur. Elle est souvent en désaccord avec mon Roi sur les moyens à déployer pour remporter cette partie, mais quand ils allient leurs forces ils sont exceptionnellement forts. Je crois que seul mon Roi et ma Reine comprennent vraiment ce qui se passe, les véritables enjeux de cette guerre souterraine livrée à Samaritain. Malgré des débuts difficiles, ma Reine est maintenant considérée comme un véritablement membre de mon équipe. Son arrivée a vraiment bouleversé la donne. Je lui ai donc légitimement confié la troisième catégorie de numéro et de missions, la plus dangereuse et cruciale, celle qui consiste à garantir ma survie.

\- Ma Reine se devait d'avoir un **Fou** à sa mesure, elle l'a rencontré en la personne de Sameen Shaw. Leur duo est littéralement explosif. Certes, au départ leur relation avait mal commencé et a même failli finir en une séance de torture, mais elles se sont finalement rapprochées progressivement, formant désormais un partenariat sans faille. Sameen Shaw travaillait déjà pour moi sans le savoir avant de rejoindre le reste de mon équipe. Sociopathe, ancien médecin, assassin hors pair, combattante émérite, elle a su trouvé sa place au sein de mon équipe hétéroclite et demeure la partenaire idéale pour ma Reine. Mon Fou s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses amis, pour sauver Root, brisant le cœur de cette dernière. Mon équipe a du mal à se remettre de cet événement, en particulier ma Reine. Mon Fou a disparu, il est aux mains de l'ennemi. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai échoué encore une fois.

-Pour aider ma Reine j'avais recruté une équipe de programmateurs et de hackeurs de choc. Cette équipe forme mon deuxième **Cavalier**. Ceux sont eux qui ont permis de protéger mes atouts du regard de Samaritain. Pour le moment, je les ai éloignés du champ de bataille pour leurs propres sécurités, mais il reste un allié de poids.

Je ne joue pas aux échecs mais aux échecs féeriques, je fixe donc mes propre règles : je n'ai pas de pions, je n'ai pas de pièces à sacrifier. Aux échecs féeriques le terrain traditionnel se comporte de 256 cases, mon terrain de jeu ne se cantonne pas aux cases de l'échiquier mais s'étend au monde entier. Mon dernier adversaire Samaritain est impitoyable, c'est pourquoi j'ai modifié mes pièces, leurs est fourni pour certaine de nouvelles identités. Si les échecs féeriques se jouent le plus souvent avec 64 éléments, moi j'ai renforcé mes pièces existantes.

Mon Roi est devenu un Paladin, il a donc une plus grande liberté de mouvement, Un Paladin est plus audacieux, il peut sous certaines conditions se déplacer de trois cases sur l'échiquier. J'ai également fait de mon administrateur principal un Anti-Roi, il garde les facultés d'un Roi normal, mais celui-ci est toujours mis en échec sans pour autant être fait échec et mat. Je protégerai toujours mon Roi.

Ma Reine dont la colère a été décuplée depuis la perte de son Fou est devenue une Licorne, elle peut maintenant se mouvoir comme une Reine ou comme un Cavalier, c'est la pièce la plus puissante de mon échiquier.

Mon Fou du Roi avec sa nouvelle identité de policier est devenu un véritable Diable, il bouge comme le Fou ou comme le Cavalier.

Mon Cavalier boiteux s'apprête à devenir un véritable Rhinocéros avec l'aide d'Harper, sa liberté de mouvement et sa force de frappe sont accrues.

Néanmoins, la partie s'approche de la fin. En voulant sauver le fou de ma Reine ou devrais-je dire à présent de ma Licorne, j'ai piégé cette dernière ainsi que mon Roi. Je ne pouvais me permettre de les perdre, je me suis donc rendue pour les sauver. Je ne pourrai pas continuer la partie, mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai perdu. Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, mes pions sont extraordinaires, ils sont mûs par leurs propres volontés, ils continueront sans moi. Si dans certains cas par le passé cela a posé problème, c'est aussi leur véritable force. C'est ainsi qu'une partie d'échecs peut continuer sans le joueur. Ce n'est pas les pièces qui se sacrifient afin que le joueur gagne, c'est le joueur qui dépose les armes, pour que ses fabuleuses pièces puissent un jour remporter la victoire.

 **Voilà ce que sont les échecs féeriques !**

Non Harold, je ne vois pas le monde comme une simple partie d'échecs. Le monde que tu m'as permis de découvrir est bien trop précieux pour y être comparé. Toutefois, merci Harold de m'avoir donné la chance de pouvoir jouer pendant quelques temps à ce fabuleux jeu.


End file.
